I'll Always Be There To Catch You
by yowzahromantic
Summary: Alexis Jones is a 25 year old who works on the set of Doctor Who within the set production team. She is a seemingly normal woman, but ones who hides a secret from everyone she knows. But everything changes the day someone falls for her. Who is it? And will she be able to catch them every time?
1. Chapter 1-Catching People, It's My Thing

**Chapter 1 - Catching People, It's My Thing.**

It was another interesting day filming on the set of the timeless, iconic show that was Doctor Who. We were currently filming a scene from episode 5 of season 5, a scene between the Doctor and River Song, just after Octavian had died.

"There's a teleport," Alex - who portrayed River Song - said, "If I can get it to work, we can beam the others here. Where's Octavian?"

"Octavian's dead," Matt said bluntly, "So is that teleport. You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator."

I stood back and watched the rest of the scene come to life. I considered this one of the perks of my job, and also one of my favorites.

"Cut!" the director, Adam, said, making me jump in the process. "We'll go again in 5."

Alex and Matt walked off the primary flight deck set, whilst I was called onto tidy some of the things up a little. As I walked past Alex, our shoulders caught each other.

"I'm sorry," I managed to say quickly, blushing slightly.

"It's my fault, darling, I'm always in the way," she smiled before walking to where ever she was needed.

Outwardly, I smiled back and got to work doing what I did best and making sure that the set was ready for the next set of takes.

But inside? Inside I was freaking out. Inside I was acting like a toddler who had gotten a new doll for no reason. And all because _the _Alex Kingston spoke to me.

For a 25 year old like me, Alex Kingston was the definition of perfection. I had grown up watching shows and films that she had starred in, and she was no doubt my idol. And that fact that she talked to me..

"Alexis," the head of set production, Maria, said, stopping me mid-thought.

"Sorry," I said with a smile. I finished what I was doing quickly, and then shuffled off behind the cameras.

For the next 20 minutes, I watched that same scene unfold over and over again until the director decided he had enough shots, and then he wrapped filming for the day.

Matt walked off the set, clearly bothered by something, when suddenly he tripped over a wire, and I did the one thing I never thought I would do.

I caught him.

I caught Matt Smith. I stopped him from falling flat on his face.

He scratched the back of his neck, "I, I, uh," he stuttered.

"It's fine, just look where you're going next time, eh?" I smiled.

"Thank you, Alexis," he said, rubbing my shoulder in appreciation, before he walked away, mostly likely going to his trailer.

But wait. He said my name. Matt Smith knew my name, and here I was thinking that I was invisible to everyone around my besides Maria and Jordan on the set production team.

After another two hours of tidying up the sets after a full day of filming, I headed home, walking instead of taking a cab like I normally did.

I was barely 5 minutes away from the studios when I heard someone shouting my name. I frantically checked my pockets thinking I may have left my phone or keys behind there.

"Alexis!" the voice shouted again.

I turned round to see the figure shouting my name, and it was none other than Matt Smith who was running towards me.

"Alexis," he repeated when he stood by my side, a little out of breath.

"Mr. Smith, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Please," he smiled, "Call me Matt."

I smiled shyly and wondered why he was stood here next to me, when he could clearly have been anywhere else.

"Fine then, what can I do for you _Matt_?"

"Well, first let me ask, why are you walking home at -" he said, pausing for a few seconds whilst he looked at his wrist watch, "- 11:39 pm alone?"

"I'm fine," I smiled, "I do this a lot, but I really need to get home, so I will see you on set tomorrow?"

Matt laughed slightly, and it was the first time I had seen him laugh like this. I guess when he laughed on set - when he was filming - it was kind of forced. But what did I know? I was only part of the set production team.

"What's funny, Mr. Smith?" I asked, I was slightly self-conscious in case he was laughing at me or something I had done.

"Do you think I am going to let a 22 year old, _very _pretty woman walk home on her own? In the dark?" he asked.

At first, I thought he was joking, but then the serious look on his face told me he was serious.

"Let me walk you home, Alexis, please," he said softly.

I nodded a little and then began walking in the general direction of my Cardiff flat, he followed me at first, but then started walking besides me.

"25," I said randomly, after we had walked 10 minutes in deathly silence.

"What's 25?" Matt asked, slightly confused.

I laughed a little, "You said I was a 22 year old, _very _pretty lady."

"And?"

"And, Matt Smith, I am in fact 25 years old."

"No way," he laughed.

"Yes way, it was my birthday two days ago. I think I know how old I am, even if I did spend it alone."

"You spent your birthday on your own?" he asked, curious.

"Yes, how fun am I?" I asked sarcastically.

Matt stopped walking suddenly, but I knew by the look on his face he was thinking about something.

"Whatever you are thinking, the answer is no, Matt," I said quickly.

"Please?" he said, using the puppy dog eyes he sometimes used during filming, "Let me take you for one drink."

I crossed my arms, hugging my waist, "I want to go home, Matt. I don't really do the whole pub and drinking scene, not after -" I said, stopping mid-sentence.

"After what, Alexis?" he asked softly.

The way the streetlight shone above him, it made all of his best features stand out. The sharpness of his cheekbones against the softness of his greenish-blue eyes. He really was something, and this was the first time I had noticed.

I shook my head and smiled, "I just want to go home, please," I said softly. I felt a tear form in my eye, but I wiped it away before he could see it.

He smiled and began walking again, closing the parted distance between us, when he tripped, again. And I was the one to catch him, again.

"You're making a habit of this, Matt," I laughed.

"Well, thank you for catching me again," he smiled as he dusted himself off.

"Catching people, it's my thing," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, tripping up around you seems to be mine," he laughed.

We walked for a few more minutes in silence before I had to ask him the question that had been bothering me for the past half an hour.

"Matt, why are you walking me home?" I asked quickly.

Matt looked shocked, "I, uh," he stammered.

"Shit, Matt, I'm sorry. I appreciate it, don't get me wrong," I said, "But I saw you leave the studio at half past ten, so did you wait for me or something?"

I looked at Matt, and he was shocked and that was saying the least.

"I'll just shut up now, shit, I'm sorry," I said quickly.

Matt sighed, "It's fine."

We reached my block of flats, and in some ways I was relieved because I had just embarrassed myself in front of Matt, who worked in the same studio as me, the person I would see on a daily basis for the next few months. But in other ways, I was disappointed because the walk home was rather nice with company.

"I'm home, well, I have to go to the sixth floor first, but still," I said. "I'm home," I sighed.

"Alexis -" Matt began.

"Call me Lexie or Lex, I _really _hate Alexis," I said quickly, interrupting him.

"Lexie," he smiled, "I did wait for you, I just wanted.. No I _needed _to say thank you properly for catching me earlier, back in the studio."

"Well, thank you for walking me home," I smiled.

I thought it was rather sweet that he had waited over an hour, just to say thank you, but I couldn't help but feel that there was another motive for this whole charade.

"It was my pleasure, Lexie," he smiled back, "Just promise me two things?"

"Depends on what they are, I hate making promises I can't keep," I said truthfully.

"Okay, promise number one, we will go for that birthday drink one day," he said, sounding really hopeful.

I thought about it for a few seconds, could one drink really harm me? "Okay, I promise. One day, Matt Smith, one day," I laughed.

"And promise number two, please don't slap me or punch me for what I am about to do," he said, biting his lip a little.

"For -" I began

I was interrupted by lips, warm lips pressing against mine. Then I realized, Matt Smith was kissing me.

_**Authors note: So this is the new fan-fiction I am working on. I would like to thank hopelessromanticauthor for the name 'I'll Always Be There To Catch You' and any reviews are greatly appreciated. Especially on this first chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2-Friends Give Friends Hugs

**Chapter 2 - Friends Give Friends Hugs.**

The next morning I was woken by my phone ringing, and looking at the ID of the caller, I had no idea who it was.

"Hello," I said, "Who is this?"

"Lexie," the caller replied, "It's, Matt. I hope I haven't woken you up."

"I needed to be up anyway," I lied as I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was 5 am, and I had to be at work for 7:30 am.

I got out of mt bed, which I really didn't want to, and headed to my small kitchen, I needed tea and fast.

"What can I do to help you at 5 am?" I asked as tried multi-tasking, which in all honestly was probably going to end badly.

"Well, I was wondering when we could talk about last night."

I sighed, "I'm not sure I want to talk about it. And I'm just going to pu you on loud-speaker while I make some tea."

I put my phone on the worktop and began the charade that was making tea, in my favorite mug no less.

"Lexie," Matt said softly after a short period of silence between us both. "Please can we talk about this."

I put the milk back in its shelf in the fridge and started to stare at my phone, which was the other end of the worktop from where I was standing. I started to remember what had happened last night after Matt had walked me home.

_I pulled away from the kiss, "Matt, please, I can't do this."_

_"Lexie, shit, I'm sorry, can we talk about this?" he asked._

_I fumbled around in my pockets and bag for my keys, "I, uh, Matt," I stammered, "Please just go, I'm home and safe now."_

_"I'm so stupid," I heard him mutter under his breath._

_I found my keys in the bottom of my bag, and as I pulled them out, half the contents of my bag came along with them._

_I swore at myself under my breath as I bent down to pick up my purse, phone and other random items that had some how found their way into my bag._

_"Who's the kid?" Matt asked when he picked up the single photo of a baby, only a few weeks old._

_I grabbed the photo quickly, "It's my little sister, she will be about 3 now."_

_"Let me take your number, Lexie. I promise I'll call."_

_I stuffed everything back in my bag, everything apart from my keys, and I sighed._

_"Matt, I'm not looking for a relationship right now, and quite frankly, I don't have the time nor the energy."_

_"Can I call you as a friend?" Matt asked, "Please."_

_I sighed again and contemplated leaving him stood out here looking like an idiot, but he did wait over an hour for me and then walked me all the way home._

_"Fine then," I agreed._

_He got his phone from his pocket and I put my number in, saving it under 'Lexie Jones'._

_"I'll see you tomorrow on set, Lexie Jones," he smiled._

_I half smiled back, "Yeah, I guess," I said shyly._

I was bought out of my little day-dream by the sound of Matt shouting at me through the phone, "Are you there? Lexie?"

"Sorry, Matt," I said as I sipped my tea, "I was day-dreaming."

"Can I can I come round? I really want to sort this out, please."

I thought about it for a few seconds before agreeing to let him come. "It's flat number 20, on -" I instructed.

"The sixth floor, got it," he interrupted, "I'll see you in 5 minutes," he added before ending the call.

5 minutes? Shit. It was either tidy the flat up a little, or make myself look presentable, and in actual clothes rather than pajamas.

My mind was made up as I rushed around collecting last nights Chinese take-out boxes and throwing them away in the bin, and tidying up whatever looked out of place.

I was just about to put the clean dishes away when there was a knock on the door. I silently swore at myself for not choosing to get changed.

"Hi, Matt," I smiled as I opened the door. I gestured for him to come in.

Matt smiled back as he walked into my flat, "Thank you for letting me come."

"Sorry I'm still in this," I said looking down at my choice of pajamas with half a smile. ER tank tops and Mickey Mouse shorts probably weren't the way forward, but they were really comfortable.

"It's looks kinda cute on you," he laughed.

"Please sit down, where ever you want," I said. I never really had guests, so this was new to me. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair. It occurred to me that I hadn't brushed it, and my bedhead was terrible.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said as he sat down on my sofa.

I could see he was looking at my flat, at everything I owned, which in all honesty wasn't much.

"So," I said nervously as I sat on the other end of the sofa.

We looked at each other and laughed a little to fill the silence, none of us knew how to start this conversation, but I knew I had to.

"I'm not looking for a relationship, Matt," I started before he could say anything, "I went through some stuff a few years back, and I haven't really dated since. And that's telling you more than I've ever told anyone."

Matt looked at me in a way that told me he was sorry for whatever I went through, even though he didn't exactly know what had happened. But that same look made it look like I had just torn his heart out and shredded it into a million pieces.

"Lexie, I like you, I _really _do. More than I have like anyone in a while, and kissing you last night was stupid, especially since I didn't know how you felt about me," he said in the softest tone possible.

I looked at him in disbelief and shook my head a little, staring at the floor instead of him, I somehow found the courage to say, "I'm _really_ not girlfriend material, I'm an emotional wreck ninety percent of the time, and -"

"I can deal with emotions, I have them too, but if you really don't want to give this a chance, then I will take a step back and respect your decision," he said interrupting me.

I smiled softly at Matt, "Maybe one day, _one _day I could date someone again, but I'm too fragile right now."

I stood up and walked over to the worktop, I lent against it with my hands, my back to him, "But, _please_, don't get your hopes up about me. I don't want you to wait for me, only to be disappointed."

There was a few minutes of silence before Matt spoke again, "Can we be friends then?" he asked.

I turned round to face Matt, "Friends it is then."

Matt stood up and walked over to where I was stood, "Come 'ere, Lexie," he said, opening his arms to me.

I shot him a look, but before I could say anything he said, "Friends give friends hugs, Lex. Now come 'ere."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him, "Fine then, friend." I misjudged my footing as I moved, and I fell into his arms.

"Look who's falling for people now," Matt laughed as he hugged me.

"I'm not falling for anyone right now, or anytime soon, Matt," I said softly into his chest.

I felt him sigh deeply, "Now, go and get dressed, Miss Bedhead, I'll give you a lift to the studios."

"Leave the hair alone, Smith," I scoffed.

_**Authors note: I have two things I have to tell all you lovely readers. The first one is I am going to try and update every Saturday or Sunday at least, and the only reason I won't will be if I am working or have an extremely unhealthy amount of homework to do. **_

_**And the second thing is, if you was wondering what Alexis looked like, I imagined her to look like Ashley Benson, if you don't know who she is then Google her. I understand if you envisioned her differently, but that's what I thought. Thank you all for reading so far anyway, even if it is two chapters.**_


	3. Chapter 3-It's Not Your Fault

**Chapter 3 - Not Your Fault.**

For the next few weeks, Matt insisted that he picked me up from my flat and took me to and from the studios everyday, even though I told him countless time that I was fine either walking or taking a cab.

I knew that his feeling for me were playing a huge part in the gentleman charade, but I also knew he believed in treating a woman right. And I even thought about ending our friendship because I knew that the feelings weren't going to go away, but his friendship was also becoming important to me. It was the only steady, reliable thing in my life right now.

"What you thinking about, Lexie?" Matt asked as we walked away from the studios and towards his care after another full day of filming.

I shook my head a little, "Sorry, I zoned out for a second there."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I still owe you that birthday drink," he smiled.

"Oh crap, I forgot I had promised to that. I was rather hoping you'd forgot," I said, I silently swore at myself for getting myself into something I honestly ddn't want to do, but I knew there was no way out.

"Me? Forget?" Matt scoffed. "Anyway, me, Karen, Alex and Arthur are all going out for a drink tonight, so can you come?" he asked.

"I would," I said, dragging out the world 'would' a little more than I should have whilst I thought of a reasonable excuse. "But I'm really busy."

I knew that the lousy excuse I had just used would get me no where, but thinking under pressure wasn't exactly what I was known for.

Matt unlocked his car, "It would make my day, or evening."

I got into the passenger seat, "I won't fit in though," I complained, "It would be like a nerd sitting with a bunch of popular kids at the dinner table in school."

Matt sat in the drivers seat, and gave me the cutest version of puppy-dog eyes I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Anyway, it was Alex who asked if you would come because -" Matt began.

"Wait, what? Back up. Alex Kingston asked if I was going?"

"And that's hard to believe because?" Matt smiled.

I held my hands out to emphasize what I was about to say. "One the one hand," I said, moving my left hand a little, "There is me, formally known as a nerd, but on the other hand," I added, moving my right hand a little, "There is you, Alex and everyone who works at Who, they are known as the popular, cool kids."

Matt shook his head a little and laughed as he started his car up and began driving.

"I'm being serious," I argued with him - even though he was being silent, "When we get there -"

"So you're coming?" he asked, a bucket full of hope in his voice.

"I never said yes, Smith, but if I went, you'd forget all about me and then I'd feel like an idiot for going, and -"

"Why and how would I forget about you?"

"Easily," I argued to make my point, "Because you'd have your co-workers, who also happen to be three of your best friends, and I'm just on the set team, so yeah."

The drive from the studios to my flat was less than 10 minutes, so when Matt pulled up outside, he was still waiting for my response to whether I'd go or not.

"So, Lexie, yes or no?" he asked, giving me the best smile he could to try and seal the deal.

"I promised to one drink, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but -"

"One drink, or no drink, Matt."

Matt sighed deeply, "One drink it is then. I'll pick you up in an hour?"

I smiled, unsure of what I was actually getting myself into. I hadn't been to a pub or a club in four years, not after the event.

I got out of Matt's car, and headed to my flat to get ready. It didn't occur to me until I was stepping in the shower, that I never asked him where we was going. And for anxiety reasons, I didn't want to be too over-dressed, or too under-dressed.

When I got out the shower, the first thing I did was text Matt saying, _'Matt, I don't think I can do this. I'm on the verge of having a panic attack here'_

_'Want me to come round? I can be there in 15 minutes' _he replied instantly.

I sighed as I put a large t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms on, he really was a good friend, willing to drop everything to stop me from having a panic attack.

_'If you don't mind. But if you're busy, then wait until you pick me up at 8 pm.' _I replied.

I started to dry my hair when he text back, _'I'm never too busy for you, Lexie.'_

I smiled at his reply whilst I carried on drying my hair. He was one of the nicest people I have ever met, but I still knew everything he was doing was for me were because of his feelings. But I felt so guilty knowing how he felt, and not being able to return the same feelings.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at my door, but it just happened to be when I was getting dressed.

"It's open I think," I shouted knowing it was Matt.

"It's only me, Lexie," he shouted back, confirming my suspicions. "Where are you?"

I stood on one foot whilst attempting to pull on a pair of skinny jeans. "In here," I shouted. I felt myself wobbling, and before I knew it I was falling towards the floor, quietly screaming.

The bedroom door burst open, "Lexie, why are you screaming? And what are you -"

"I fell, and get out! I am half naked here, Mr. Smith!" I said, pointing in the general direction of the door, not looking up out of embarrassment.

I heard the door click shut, and I forced myself to get back onto my feet and to carry on pulling the jeans on, then pulling a top on.

"Matt, I honestly don't think I can do this, I'm beginning -" I began as I walked out of my bedroom.

"Wow," was all he could say as he started at me.

I was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a plain purple tank top and a black blazer. My hair was naturally wavy and I had hardly any make-up on. It really didn't constitute a 'wow', but Matt obviously thought differently.

"Which shoes?" I asked nervously as I held up a pair of plain black pumps and a pair of peep-toe heels.

"Matt, can I do this?" I asked. "I don't think I can, and I don't want to spoil your night with your friends, but you've asked me to -" I babbled.

"Black heels, and if you want to come home when we get there, even before that one drink, then I will turn around and bring you straight home to your ER re-runs and your popcorn," Matt said as he held my shoulders at arms length.

I sighed as I sat down to put my shoes on. The last time I wore heels was three years ago at my interview for a part within the Doctor Who set production team.

"Promise?" I asked Matt as I stood up, I was more nervous than I had ever been in a very long while.

"Alexis Jones, I pinkie promise," he said as he held out his pinkie finger.

We both headed downstairs to Matt's car, and Matt drove us to the pub where we were meeting Alex, Arthur and Karen. When we got to the car park, I climbed out of Matt car, and I could feel the paranoia and anxiety building up inside of me. I was beginning to regret this with every breath I took.

Instead of walking towards the entrance of the pub, I began walking backwards, slowly retreating, my breaths getting shallower and faster by the second.

Matt took one look at me before flying into a flight of panic and blurting out meaningless apologies.

"Lexie, shit, what have I done?" he babbled, "I'm so sorry, what do I do? Can I help you at all?"

I tried speaking to him in between my fast, shallow breaths to tell him I was having a panic attack, but none of the words would leave my mouth.

I crouched down on the floor, leaning myself against the side of Matt's car.

Alex must have ventured outside to see where we were, or Matt had text her or something, because before I knew it he was shouting her name, and in no time she was crouched down beside me, trying to help me slow down my rapid breathing.

"Deep breaths, darling, slow deep breaths," she said softly as she rubbed her hand slowly across my back.

"Matt, what's -" Karen said as she came running over with Arthur in tow, the sight of me on the floor having a panic attack stopping her mid-sentence

"It's all my fault," Matt said quickly to Karen, "Lexie, I'm here okay. _Nothing_ will happen," he said as he sat down on the gravel next to me, holding my hand tightly.

I felt my breathing begin to return back to normal slowly, "Not. Your. Fault," I said in between breaths.

"Karen, lets go back inside, they don't need an audience," Arthur said as he looked at Karen.

"But -" Karen protested.

"Go inside, we'll be there in a bit," Alex interrupted.

Karen and Arthur walked away as I put my head in my hands, relieved that my breathing was nearly back to normal.

"Thank you," I whispered to Alex with a small smile of appreciation.

"Anytime, Alexis," she smiled back.

I turned to Matt who was too shocked to say a word, "Matt, it's not your fault," I whispered.

Matt stood up, angry with himself. "It is, if I had never asked you to come, then none of this would have happened, and -" he babbled.

I stood up, but a little too quickly because I went dizzy and I stumbled backwards, Alex catching me before I could hit the gravel floor.

"Matt, take her home and look after her," Alex said as she held me by my shoulders.

"No," I refused, "Matt can stay here with you, he doesn't have to miss out on a -"

"I'm taking you home, Lexie, whether you like it or not," Matt insisted. I didn't have the energy to argue with him, so I didn't bother trying too.

Alex picked my small bag up off the floor and gave it back to me. "Now I will see you both on Monday morning, okay," she said after hugging me and kissing me on the cheek, and then doing the same to Matt.

"Bye," me and Matt said in unison.

We got back into Matt's car and started driving back to my flat.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night tonight," I whispered.

Matt sighed, "You didn't ruin anything. That place will be there tomorrow, and the day after that."

I focused on the road for a while, but I had a bubble of vulnerability about to burst inside of me.

"Matt? Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked quickly before I chickened out.

"Only if you are sure you want me too."

I nodded silently, because I knew if I spoke another word, I would tell him I had changed my mind, even though I needed someone right about now.

_**Authors note: This is a rather long chapter I know, but I love it because it shows the vulnerable side to Lexie, the side she doesn't normally show. If you are wondering what the 'event' is, then I will be slowly revealing it over time, so for now.. Spoilers my dears.**_


	4. Chapter 4-So You Like The Stars?

**Chapter 4 - So You Like The Stars?**

It seemed like the filming for series 5 was dragging on for a long time, but the truth was, I was enjoying every single bit of it.

When I wasn't working, I was either at home alone, or with Matt. Sometimes Karen and Arthur would come round too because I was becoming close friends with them, which was unusual, but nice at the same time.

On one particular night, I was curled up on the sofa with the TV on in the background, and I was doing something I hadn't done in a long while.

Looking through my old writing journal.

I had always been creative when I came to writing, and when I was younger - mainly in secondary school and college - I always had ideas that popped into my head randomly, so I had to write them down. But now all I could do was read through it because I hadn't had an idea in roughly 3 years.

The was a sudden knocking that bought me back to reality, so I got up and and headed to my door, putting my journal on the kitchen worktop as I went past.

"Hello," I said as I opened the door a little.

"Hi, Lexie," Matt smiled brightly.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, "I thought you was spending the night with Arthur and Karen?"

"Well, that fell thought when Karen realized she had made plans with whoever and Arthur rung and said he wasn't feeling very well," Matt explained quickly, flapping his hands for some unknown reason.

"Well, come in then, Smith," I smiled, opening the door a bit more so he could get past.

"So, what are you doing then?" he asked.

"I was, erm, just reading something," I said shyly as I picked my journal up quickly before he could read it.

I turned round to go and hide my journal when Matt stopped me mid-step.

"Lexie, how did you get this?" he asked softly as he ran a single finger along the length of my four inch scar which sat on my right shoulder.

I shuddered at his gentle touch, "Matt," I sighed, "I can't tell you."

I left him soot din my kitchen whilst I hid y journal under my mattress like I did when I was younger, then I sat on my bed and stared out the window.

The sun was gone, and in it's place was a full moon which was accompanied by brightly shining stars. Together they lit the night sky beautifully.

And that's when I felt it. The single tear that rolled down my cheek, the one I had been holding in all day. And then I choked back a sob silently, being careful so that Matt didn't hear me, but I couldn't stop the rest of the tears from following the first.

I was the only one that knew the reasons behind my tears, and it was a burden I would have to carry for the rest of my life.

There was a gentle knocking on my bedroom door followed by Matt saying my name in the magical way he always did when he was concerned for me.

"Yes," I said as I wiped the remainder of my tears away, my voice cracking a little.

Matt held my favorite mug in front of me, "I made you some tea."

I mouthed the words 'thank you' as I took the mug from him as wrapped my hands around it, the warmth radiating through me as I did so.

"So, why are you hiding from me?" he asked as he sat down next to me on my bed.

I sighed and stared out the window, "Because I am an emotional wreck."

"Can you talk to me about it?" he asked.

I lent my head on his shoulder, "_Maybe_ one day, Matt."

For a while, we just sat on my bed in silence looking at the stars through my window, drinking our tea in the process.

"So you like the stars?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I used to go star gazing with my Dad nearly every weekend when I was younger, before he passed away anyway."

Matt sighed deeply. "Come with me," he said randomly as he stood up, holding out a hand for me to take.

"I'm not even dressed, and plus it's 10 p.m," I groaned.

"Well, get changed because I have to take you somewhere," he said as he left me sitting on my bed not knowing what the hell was going on.

I took my pajamas off and replaced them with a pair of jeans and a top that in all honesty didn't really look good together, then I pulled on a pair of black combat boots and my winter jacket. It was October in Cardiff after all.

"So, no pubs or clubs I hope," I smiled weakly as I walked into the living room.

"No, but are you hungry?" he asked.

"I could kill for a pizza."

"Sorted, lets go then," he said as he headed for my front door.

"Wait a second," I said as I rooted around for my black, kitted beanie hat in the kitchen draws, and putting it on so that it covered my half brushed hair. "Now we can go."

We headed down to Matt's car and drove to the nearest pizza place, ordering a large margarita pizza and a garlic bread. After that Matt drove some more, and I had no clue as to where we were going.

"We're here," Matt said as he parked his car on the side of the road, "Time to get out."

"Matt, we are in the middle of no where, I'm not getting out. What if someone tries to murder us?" I said as I refused to leave the passenger seat.

"If someone comes after us and tries to murder us, I'll fight them whilst you run away," Matt said as seriously as he could, "And plus if you stay here, you get no pizza."

"Fine," I grunted as I got out the car, "But I better get pizza."

"I'm not _that _greedy," Matt said as he locked his car.

I took a pizza box from him, "You ate a whole chocolate cake to yourself the other day," I laughed.

I walked closely to Matt as we walked up the hill in front of us, and I kept the pizza box close to me to keep me relatively warm, because despite my best efforts, I was still quite cold.

"Right," Matt said as he randomly stopped, "We are sitting here."

"Matt, we are on top of a hill."

Matt put a blanket on the grass, "Yes we are. Good detective skills," he mocked, "Now sit next to me or no pizza for you."

I obliged to Matt's request, mainly because I was hungry and wanted the damn pizza.

"So why have you bought me to this particular hill in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Well, sitting here you have two of the things you love the most -" Matt began.

"I can't love you, Matt," I sighed as I took a bit of the delicious pizza.

"I meant the stars and pizza you idiot," Matt laughed.

I knew it was dark, but I had a stupid smile on my face and I was really hoping that Matt coundn't see it.

As we worked our way though the pizza and garlic bread, we talked about different things such as filming, our favorite film and other silly things that made up time.

"Thank you for this, Matt," I said as I laid down on the blanket.

"Permission to lay next to you, Lexie Jones?" Matt said.

"Permission granted, Matt smith," I laughed.

Matt lay down next to my, and then my body had the bright idea of putting my head on his chest, and being closer to him than I had ever been. Matt didn't say a word, only breathing deeper and putting his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. For the first time, I didn't flinch at his touch, and it was different, and I liked it.

After a short while of laying in silence looking at the starts, I felt like I had to tell Mat the reason behind my earlier tears. But in all honesty, I knew I could trust him with one of my biggest secrets.

"Matt," I said as I sat up, "If I tell you something, promise me that you won't judge me or treat me differently."

"Why would I do that, love?" he replied as he sat up and put his arm around me again.

"Remember after you did the stupid thing after walking me home that night?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about -" he started.

"It's not about that, Matt," I interrupted, "Can you remember the picture of the baby girl?"

"Yeah, your sister you said," he said, remembering what I had told him.

"I lent my head against him, I could feel the tears forming, ready to fall down my cheeks for the second time today.

"Well, it's her birthday today, she is four years old."

"Happy birthday to your sister then," Matt said.

"Except she isn't my sister," I said quietly. A tear fell down my cheek, and I looked into the distance to try and distract me from Matt's warmth and embrace, and for what I was about to say next. "She is my daughter."

_**A/N: This A/N is sort of important for those of you following this story. I have made a few changes in the first chapter, it isn't anything major, it is just the scene that they are filming with River and the Doctor. Instead the scene being from the episode 'The Angels Take Manhatten', it is now a scene from Flesh and Stone. The only reason I have done this is because the way this story will go means that I will need Matt around in the UK for longer. Sorry for any inconvenience.**_

_**And I hoped you liked this chapter, seeing into Lexie's past a smidge. It was a mental debate whether the update tonight or not because I am so tired from work, and I have work in the morning. An**__**y**__**way, thanks to those who have read everything so far.**_


	5. Chapter 5-Triple 'M'

**Chapter 5 - Triple 'M'**

I lay in bed not daring to close my eyes in case the nightmare came back. Ever since I had told Matt about my daughter and I how I had to give her up for adoption, the nightmares from all those years ago had come flooding back, the guilt included.

I replayed that moment on the hill over and over again my my head, especially the part after I had told Matt about her. The only good thing was that it took my mind off of the nightmare.

_"Daughter?" Matt gasped._

_I sat silently, the tears falling down my cheeks. I couldn't bare to look at him, even though it was pitch black and he probably couldn't see me anyway._

_"Hey," Matt said softly as he pulled me closer to him, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because," I sighed, "Because I thought it would hurt too much, and I was right."_

_We sat in silence, Matt most likely taking everything in and he was trying his best to comfort me, but me? I was taking the time to realize I had just told someone one of my biggest secrets, something I thought I'd never do._

_"Come on," Matt said as he stood up, "Let's get you home."_

_I wiped away the remainder of my tears and stood up, taking the two empty pizza boxes with me, Matt taking the blanket we had been sat on. We both slowly walked back to his car, and we must have looked like a couple because he had his arm around me, keeping me close._

_"I'm curious - and you don't have to answer this if you don't want to - but what is her name?" Matt asked._

_"Evie," I said, smiling at her name and the image of the tiny baby I had in my head. "But her adoptive parents could have changed it, but I'm not sure because she was three months old when I gave her away."_

_"You looked after her for three months?" Matt asked as he opened the car._

_"I had to try," I smiled weakly, "I owed her that much at least."_

I must have drifted off to sleep because before I knew, I was being woken my my 5 am alarm blaring out Radio 1.

I quickly got ready throwing on the clean clothes I had failed to put away the previous night, drinking half a cup of tea and eating a small bite of toast before I left at 5:20 am.

As I walked to work - Matt didn't have to be in until 6:45 am, so I told him I would walk for a change - I had time to think about how to stop all the extra care and attention from Matt, and the constant questioning about whether I needed anything and whether I was okay was starting to become a little annoying, I wasn't used to having someone care so much for me.

When I got to the studios, I dove straight into my work and getting the set ready for the first set of takes which was mainly a scene based on Karen where her character gets pulled into the ground, hence the episode name _Hungry Earth_.

I worked non stop alongside Maria and Jordan until 6:39 am, which made me think that it wouldn't be long until Matt, Karen, Meera and Robert - who portrayed Nasreen and Tony in the two-part episode - would be in for their make-up and costume changes.

After making sure everything on the set was perfect, I stood back and awaited for everyone who was needed to come to the set. Karen was first on the scene babbling about something to Matt as they walked over to the set.

"Hey," I smiled to them both.

"Lex," Karen said as she hugged me unexpectedly - she was a big hugger and most times when she saw me she had to hug me.

I looked over to Matt expecting a series of questions, but all he did was look at me coldly and walked over to talk to Steven and Chris.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Karen.

"He is in a triple 'M'" she laughed. "Mega Matt Mood," she added after seeing the confusion on my face.

I shook my head a little and laughed, only Karen could come up with a nickname for Matt being in a bad mood. "Are you looking forward to your stunt anyway?" I asked to make light conversation.

"I'm bloody terrified, Lex," she said truthfully.

"You'll be fine, you're brilliant, you all are," I smiled.

"Anyway, Ashley is shouting me so I have to go and get my ears taped," she said as she walked backwards towards the set.

"Good luck," I smiled before she turned around.

I did what I always did when I wasn't needed building or decorating another set, I watched the scene unfold. And Karen was brilliant, and she was a true actress and put her true fear into the actions she was playing for Amy Pond.

But I couldn't help but feel like I had done something to offend or upset Matt. Up until today it had always been extra care and constant questions, but now it was just a cold look towards me.

In some ways it meant that I didn't have to figure out a plan on how to stop all the questions, but in all honesty, I missed him. He was the closest friend I had and I think I...

"Alexis," Jordan said, "These boxes aren't going to stack themselves."

I had gone from watching the scene unfold to stacking boxes on a newer set that needed the finishing touches, but it gave me more time to think and I don't think I needed that.

"Yeah, sorry," I grunted as I stacked a box - which was heavier than I thought it was - on the previous box.

"What's wrong? You're very quiet today. Normally you're all chatty, especially with.." Jordan said.

"Nothing," I said interrupting, "I'm just a little tired that's all."

I carried on putting the finishing touches to the set for a while, but at the other end of the room I saw Matt standing in the doorway, staring at me. I smiled and was about to call him over to talk but he walked off before I could.

"Urm, will you be alright finishing up? I have to talk to someone," I asked Jordan quickly.

"I guess," she replied, unsure.

"Thank you, I owe you one," I said before I ran in the general direction of Matt.

I ran down the corridor and I could see the tweed blazer at the other end. "Matt," I shouted, "Don't ignore me, please."

Matt stopped in front of the door, not opening it but not turning around to acknowledge me either.

"Matt," I said when I had caught up to him. I was a little breathless because that was the furthest I had run in a very long time.

"What can I do for you Alexis," he asked, pretending nothing was wrong.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

He sighed deeply as he turned round to face me, "I've just been busy, that's all."

"Don't lie to me," I said harshly - regretting it straight away, "Please, I couldn't bare it."

There was a brief silence, like there always was whenever we were in each others presence, and I tried to read Matts face to find out what I had done wrong and also for a way to fix it.

"It's cliché I know, but it's not -" he started.

"It's not you it's me," I scoffed, "I'm going to go. I don't think I can do this anymore, sorry Matt," I added as I turned round to walk away.

"Look," Matt said quickly, grabbing my shoulder and stopping me from walking away, "I kissed you, you said you couldn't have a relationship, and I respected your decision, and -"

"And I thank you for that, I really do," I interrupted.

"_And _it didn't stop me from liking you, it really didn't. But then you somehow let me in a little -"

"Don't bring that up, please Matt, not here," I interrupted once again.

"And you told me about her, and it only made you seem like one of the strongest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. There was only one problem," Matt said.

"What?" I questioned.

"I fell for you."

"What are you saying, Matt?"

"Look, I needed to try sort myself and my head out. I needed time to figure out whether..look I'm am actor but I'm shit at trying to find the right words, especially when you're around," he said.

He stared into my eyes and I felt like he was about to kiss me and there was a small part of me that wanted him too...I think.

"I think I'm in love with you, Lexie," Matt sighed.

My heart leaped, skipped a beat or whatever you want to call it. Either way, I was completely blown away and shocked to say the least. I thought to myself, and I think I knew how I felt and I willed myself to say four simple words back to him, but that's all they were. They were thoughts.

'I love you too.'

_**A/N: I know I said I would post ever Saturday or Sunday, but the past week has been hectic and I just haven't had the time to do anything other than coursework, sleep and work. Hope this chapter makes up for the missed deadline.**_


	6. Chapter 6-Nachos

**Chapter 6 - Nachos**

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror looking at myself as I pulled on my skinny jeans, and I thought about how Matt had actually talked me into tonight.

He was taking me out for dinner, insisting that it was a dinner between two friends and nothing more, but we both knew it meant a little more to him. But what he didn't know was that it meant something more to me too, I was just too scared to admit it to him.

I threw my phone, purse and keys into my small beige bag before looking at my chosen outfit in the mirror once again. I wore an off-white knitted jumper, blue skinny jeans, brown ankle boots which were about an inch high and my favorite black leather jacket. My hair was tied up in a messy bun, and I wore minimal make-up like I normally did.

Matt had said that he would be at my flat at 7pm, and it was currently 6:56pm, so I decided that I would wait for him outside. As I walked outside, the coldness of the Cardiff winter air hit me like a blow to the face, bringing tears to my eyes.

It wasn't long before I heard a distinctive voice shouting my name from down the street. I turned on my heels, smiling at Matt who wore a smile on his face along with his smart jeans - as he called them - and his long black coat buttoned up to keep him warm.

"I told you to wait inside for me," Matt said as he hugged me, "It's freezing out here."

"Well, you know me. I never listen," I joked.

"Either way...you look pretty tonight," he said with a goofy grin across his face.

"Thank you, Smith," I smiled, "So do you... I mean you -"

"I know what you mean, Jones," he laughed.

We stood chatting as we waited for the cab, but I hadn't actually realized how cold I was until I climbed into the vehicle.

"Miller and Carter restaurant, please," Matt said to the driver.

"I love that place," I said softly with a smile.

"I know you do, that's why we are going there."

"Matt, please tell me the truth. Is this a date?" I asked.

Honestly I was scared of his answer, but I knew what I wanted him to say.

"Lexie." He said my name in the magical way he always managed to, "If you want this to be a date, then it's a date."

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Then it's a date, Matt Smith."

After a 5 minute journey in the cab, we finally arrived at my all time favorite restaurant, Miller and Carter.

"That's £5.30 please," the driver said as he pulled up outside the restaurant.

I quickly dug around in my purse for the right money, but Matt being Matt refused to let me pay.

"You're not paying, Lexie," he said as he put my purse back in my bag.

"Matt, please let me," I said quickly, "I have a feeling that you're about to pay for our entire meal, so let me pay for the cab at least."

"Lexie," Matt said sternly, "I am paying, end of," he added as he handed the money over to the driver.

I groaned as I got out of the cab, and the winter cold hit me like a tonne of bricks, making me shudder.

"You know, you should really let people take care of you. Being independent isn't all it's cracked up to be," Matt said as he opened the door to Miller and Carter's for me.

"Being independent is my thing, Mr. Smith," I said as I walked into the warm restaurant.

"And here I was thinking it was catching people," he said sarcastically.

"That too."

We ordered our drinks at the bar, and then we were seated at our table - which was a private table away from the windows and the possible paparazzi and their cameras - where the waiter gave us a menu each and left us to decide on what we wanted to eat.

"So," I sighed, "Nachos."

Matt looked up from his menu, "Nachos?" he questioned.

"Menu," I said as I pointed to the item on my menu, "We should get some."

"Sharing food now?" he teased, "Who _are_ you?"

"Fine, nachos for one then," I said quickly, "Which I will gladly pay for myself," I added quietly so he couldn't hear me.

"I heard that, Miss Jones," he smirked, "And if you want nachos then I will have nachos with you."

We spent the next 10 minutes debating what we were going to eat after the nachos. Eventually I decided on a barbecue chicken breast dish and Matt decided on an 8ounce fillet steak.

And whilst we waited for our nachos, we did the only thing we could do. Talk. I got to know the Matt Smith outside of the studios and outside of Doctor Who, and in return I told him what little I could about me, including a little about my three months with my daughter.

"I have to say you would have made a brilliant mother, Lexie," Matt said as the waited left the table, leaving the nachos behind for us to eat.

"You forget that I actually tried for three months, Matt," I said as I took a nacho from the plate, "I would have been a horrible person to have bought her up that way, and she would have had a shit upbringing."

Matt looked at me with a sad expression like he was shocked with my sudden honesty.

I ate some nachos in silence before telling him not to look at me like that, then it went back to being silence between us both. It wasn't long before we ordered more drinks and our main meal was in front of us.

"Sorry," I said as I picked up my knife and fork.

"For what?"

"Being brutally honest about being a crappy mother."

Matt smiled, "Lexie, even though it shocks me every single time, it is the thing I love about you the most."

I stared at my plate with a silly grin on my face, not knowing what to say.

"And I love that smile too."

"Shut up please," I said as I blushed a little.

"Never," he laughed, "And this is cliche, I know, but you _have_ to try this steak."

I looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Really?"

"Just eat the damn steak, Lexie," he said as he held the fork out for me to take.

"At least put some sauce on it," I laughed.

"So demanding," he said as he dipped the small amount of steak into the steak sauce. I took the fork from him and ate the steak.

"Oh my God," I moaned happily, "This is the best steak I have ever eaten in my life."

Matt began to laugh, the hearty laugh that filled a room in less than 5 seconds, the one that made me feel safe and warm inside.

"What?" I questioned with my mouth full. "Sorry," I added after swallowing my food.

"You."

"Is there something on me?" I asked quickly, wiping my mouth with a napkin and checking my jumper for stains.

"No," he smiled, "You just seem more relaxed and yourself here. I've never seen this side of you before."

"Thanks...I think," I said quietly, blushing for the second time tonight.

We carried on eating our meal whilst talking about anything and everything, football teams - mainly the Blackburn Rovers because that was the team that Matt supported - our favorite films and music.

And after a disagreement about who was paying for the meal - Matt eventually won - we decided it would be nice to walk home instead of taking a cab.

"Remember the first time you walked me home and I caught you?" I laughed after we had been walking for about 5 minutes,

"I was hoping you had forgotten that, Lexie."

"Why would I forget that? It was the first time we had spoken, if you don't count the trip before that."

"Actually," Matt said, "I spoke to you a few days before that, I asked you out for coffee or something."

"Wait, that was actually you?" I asked, shocked at the new revelation, "I thought Jordan was messing around with me. I'm sorry Matt."

Matt put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close him whilst we walked down the almost deserted road.

"Alexis Jones," he sighed, "We got here in the end."

"Thank you for tonight, Matt," I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Anytime, Lexie. Anytime."

We walked in silence for a while before we came to a streetlight.

"Hey, Matt, urm, stand right -" I said as I stopped him from walking, "- there."

"I'm confu -"

"Shut up, Matt Smith," I said as I stood a few paces in front of him, "I have to to tell you something."

"Can it not wait, it's -" Matt began before I interrupted.

"You said that you think you love me, did you mean it?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Matt, you have made me question everything, I've told you think I have never told anyone else, _ever_," I said as I began to pace back and forth in front of him. "What I am saying is that I have been thinking over the last few days, and I have thought about _everything_...and... Oh fuck it."

I walked over to Matt and pressed my lips against his.

_**A/N: The updating every Saturday and Sunday isn't working, but I am going through a tough time at the minute, and I am either at college, sleeping or working and it is really hard to fir updating this story into it too. I hope you all like it and if you could comment your opinions on it so far it would mean a lot :)**_


	7. Authors Note

Readers,

I apologise for the long awaited update on this story, but there has been many different reasons to why I haven't.

For one, I am really behind on my college coursework, so much I am pretty sure I am failing. Another reason is family reasons which I really do not want to get into, also my depression is really bad and I am having a really hard time.

Once again, I apologise for the long wait, and I will update as soon as I can and I will make it as good as possible.

Thanks, and sorry,

yowzahromantic


End file.
